Just Let Me Be In Love!
by edward6234
Summary: Song fic, just wanted to work on something new. Plus I think this song is just perfect and perfect for Edward!


Just Let Me Be In Love! By: Tracy Byrd.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight or the Song, Just let me be in Love.

Summery: Just something I was working on because I needed a little break from writing The Tree! Also because I was hanging out with one of my very best friends (Who also happens to be my boyfriend) and he was showing me some great songs. Some were older and I'd heard before but it had been a really long time and some I should have known but had never heard before. This was one of those songs and it really meant something to me. Now, some people may find it odd for a boyfriend to share a song like this with his girlfriend but it was just because we both love music so much and this is just a really amazing song. Plus I think it fits Edward!

Edward's POV.

_My Breath is short My Heart is Beating fast  
>Every time I smile at her she's smiling back<br>If I'm dreaming please just let me sleep  
>Anyone can see she's too good for me<br>Oh, give it time, She'll Find out soon enough  
>Just let me have and hold her till she does<em>

The other day I was flipping through songs on the computer, simply out of boredom since Bella was still out shopping with the girls. The were going to be gone all day and I had pretty much done everything else possible to pass the time already. We had a lot of songs so I figured it would be at least time consuming but then I found some songs I really hadn't paid much attention to before. Songs that were really good but at the time I'd heard them, I had no interest for them. Now that I have Bella around, certain songs caught my attention more. One song in particular called _**Just Let Me Be In Love**_. I must have replayed this song about ten times now and it still held my interest. I could really relate to the lyrics and the musical background wasn't all that bad either. Whenever I'm around Bella everything feels just like a dream, even though I haven't slept in so many years. And its not like I don't know that she's way too good for me, I'm a monster for crying out loud but for some unknown reason she smiles every time she's around me.

_What we've got going on is So incredible  
>This chemistry between us feels so wonderful<br>But knowing me I'll probably Find a way to mess it up  
>Who knows, who cares, right nowJust let me be in love<em>

Being with Bella is so incredible to me and everything about her brings out the very best in me. She brings out all of these feelings in me that I just can't seem to explain. Bella means everything to me and now, thinking about her only makes me miss her more. Everything about Bella and I just feels so wonderful. She's everything to me and I know someday something will change. Someday, Bella will learn something about me that will be too much for her. I'll do or say something to mess things up. Either way, it will be my fault or time alone that takes my Bella from me. But, that's not something I like to think about. I don't know and I don't care what's going to happen later, right now, I just want to be happy with the time she allows me. I want to forget what may and just leave it alone. With regards to the song, just let me be in love._Don't concern me with realityDon't convince me she's too heavenlyForget the future disregard the pastThose are questions I don't wanna askTo my heart, All that matters is tonight Just let me live this moment in her eyes_

I know the reality of our situation, Bella is human and I'm … well I'm not. The fact someone as great as her would be with someone as monstrous as is me is hard enough to imagine. What's even harder to believe is that his heavenly girl wants to become like me, a monster. She doesn't even see us that way and it drives me crazy sometimes, but at the same time I hope it never changes. I don't want to question what the future holds or even think about my past. All I want is to be with Bella tonight, _if they ever get home_? I've often tried to live our life together and think the way she does, but I just can't. The best I could hope for would be to close my eyes and live these moments in her eyes.

_What we've got going on is So incredible  
>This chemistry between us feels so wonderful<br>But knowing me I'll probably Find a way to mess it up  
>Who knows, who cares, right nowJust let me be in love<em>

Being with Bella is so incredible. Everything just feels so wonderful. She's everything to me and I know someday things may change. Someday, I'll probably do or say something to mess things up. I don't know and I don't care what is going to happen later, right now, I just want to be with Bella. I want to forget what may happen and just let me be in love.

…

I'd been through my play list and had listened to that same song over 50 times before the girls came back that night. It was really late and Bella looked so exhausted. I was going to yell at my sisters for being too hard on her but Bella told me she had a really great time so I changed my mind. I wrapped her in my arms and quickly took care of supporting most of her weight, she looked like she might drop at any moment. It was easier tonight because she wasn't arguing or complaining as I did so. Bella was too tired to fight back tonight and for that, I was deeply grateful. It didn't take me long to get her up stairs and into my bed. I laid down next to her and wrapped Bella back into my arms. For now, I was going to relax and enjoy the blissful time she gives me and then we can worry about the future some other time. When I get around to making the mistake that will cost my life is when I will loose Bella forever … and when she will finally see me for the monster that I truly am. The monster that she truly believes she wants to be like. Bella has no idea what its like! But I know the true and some day, so will Bella. My undead heart will surely die again that day.

…

Bella woke up with a bright smile the next morning, after a well rested night it seemed. She sat up and kissed me good morning. I couldn't help back smile back at her, it was contagious. I guess having to shop all day with my two sisters wasn't as bad as she had feared it would be. Although, I really didn't want to chance it by asking her how the trip went just in case it was something else making her so happy this morning. Bella had a strange way of reacting in unsuspecting ways sometimes. One of the many reasons that I love her so much and only another reason why it seems so easy for me to say or do the wrong thing around her, as well.

"Morning Edward!" Bella finally spoke.

"Good morning, Love." I answered back and softly kissed her lips.

"Shopping yesterday took forever!" Bella started telling me without my needing to ask. "It was so tiring and I had really, really missed you. Alice even told me I wasn't allowed to even call you during the whole trip, she's really mean sometimes. Oh but I did have a nice time, I guess. But I'm just so glad to be home again."

I chuckled softly. "I'm really glad to have you home, as well, Bella." I told her happily. "I missed you terribly and I was so bored without you around for the day. Alice wasn't trying to be mean, she just wanted to have you all to herself, well with Rose of course."

_**What we've got going on is So incredible  
>This chemistry between us feels so wonderful<br>But knowing me I'll probably Find a way to mess it up  
>Who knows, who cares, right nowJust let me be … <strong>_

_**Who knows, who cares, right nowJust let me be in love**_


End file.
